Reid's Gone Country
by United Profilers
Summary: Morgan isn't very fond of Reid's new taste in music.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**I almost threw away this story...**

_Yeah, I'm chilling on a dirt road, laid back, swerving like I'm George Jones._

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan closed his eyes briefly and forced a deep breath before turning his attention back to the road. The Behavioral Analysis Unit was working on a case in Nashville, Tennessee, where a rising country singer was found dead in his house. Being partly famous, there were many suspects, which is why the BAU was asked to assist. Right now, it was the end of the day, and Morgan and Reid were on their way to the hotel where the rest of the team had already arrived at. Now, Derek usually doesn't mind riding with Reid, even if his useless statistics get annoying sometimes. They can tend to be interesting too, not that Morgan would ever admit that.

But one thing's for sure, Derek Morgan would choose annoying facts over country music _any_ day.

_Now we're listening to Old Alabama, driving through Tennessee._

Morgan figured as long as he lived, he would never find out how Spencer started listening to country music, but if he could ever go back in time to whenever this happened, he would undo it with no hesitation.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry. Took the lonely and took me for a ride. I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!_

Growling quietly, Derek gripped the steering wheel, while the younger man in the passenger seat sat with content, even danced in his seat to the radio. Morgan shook his head. Of all the genres for the kid to start liking, it had to be country. He tried to reach over and switch the radio channel, but Spencer would protest and show off those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

_Y'all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside, no matter where you're from, you just can't hide._

"Kid, do you really have to listen to this?" Morgan asked, exasperated.

"Country music is third most popular genre in the United States." Reid quipped.

"So?"

"Rap and hip-hop is the fourth."

"Like I care."

_I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through._

"Chris Daughtry is a black country singer."

"I still don't like country music, Reid." Derek grumbled.

Spencer sighed. Morgan's stubbornness was wearing him down. Country music was a great genre, if only he could get Derek to like it too, but it seemed like that was only wishful thinking.

_No, don't say that you're sorry, and I won't say I told you so._

Derek grunted and pressed the button on the radio.

Click.

"Hey!"

_It's Friday, Friday-_

"Ack! Turn it! Turn it!"

"You're the one who changed it in the first place!"

Click.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Morgan sighed with relief as he saw their hotel come into view. Finally, this torturous ride has come to an end. He passed a smirk towards his younger colleague, who looked a little disappointed as he stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"I'll tell you what kid." Derek started as he got out of the Black Suburban. "I'll get you an MP3 like mine."

"That's okay." Reid mumbled. They walked into the lobby where Rossi was waiting with a key in hand.

"It's about time you two got here. Everyone else is in bed already." The Senior SSA said, handing the key to Morgan.

"Trust me, that's the least of my problems tonight." The dark skinned agent groaned, causing Dave to raise an eyebrow and Spencer to glare at him. Figuring that Morgan may just be grouchy because they were all tired, and they still had a case to work on in the morning, Rossi said goodnight to the two younger profilers and headed off. Morgan and Reid went to their room and settled in. Getting in pajamas and brushing their teeth, they got into their own beds. Morgan turned off the light, unknowingly causing Spencer to tense. Derek sighed and shut his eyes, ready for some much needed sleep.

Reid gulped as he lay in his bed. He wasn't fond of the dark, even if someone else was in the room with him. He didn't bring his nightlight with him either. He gripped his blanket, bringing it closer to his chin.

Derek's eye popped open when he heard a voice. It was quiet, but not whispering. Was he hearing things? No, Reid was the only other person in here, and he was asleep, wasn't he? He could barely hear his voice, despite the silence in the room. Wait, is he singing?

Confused, Morgan sat up as slowly, trying to not make too much noise. Looking over, he saw his young friend, lying on his back, hands folded above his chest and covers, he mouth not opening much as the lyrics quietly spilled out.

"I'm a little more country than that..."

Shaking his head, Derek cautiously laid back down, hoping that Reid hadn't noticed. He felt a little guilty as he remembered the young doctor's fear of the dark, or 'the inherent absence of light' as he often put it. Eventually, the singing stopped and it seemed that Spencer finally fell to sleep. Closing his eyes once more, Morgan soon followed.

When morning came, everyone either got their fill of breakfast and coffee, or in some cases, just coffee. The team prepared for another day on the case, getting in their SUVs and heading towards the station. Morgan and Reid ended up by themselves again, leaving Derek to endure another trip of country music with Spencer.

"Country music has meaning to it." Reid explained.

"It's boring, kid." Morgan sighed.

"No, it's not." The younger man defended. "You just got to listen to the lyrics."

Derek scoffed as Spencer turned on the radio. Reid smiled when the lyrics to a certain song had started playing. It was the perfect song to get Morgan to listen to.

_Country music has meaning, sure. _Derek thought sarcastically.

_Yeah, an American soldier, an American..._

_Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand._

_When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right._

_I'm out here on the front lines. Sleep in peace tonight._

_American soldier. I'm an American..._

_An American..._

_An American... soldier._

Morgan swallowed hard when he felt his eyes get warm. The approaching tears was making driving a little difficult. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to hide them, but he wasn't aware that Spencer was watching him. When they arrived at the station, Derek parked their vehicle in the closest spot he could find, killing the engine, and the radio.

"You liked that song, didn't you?" Reid asked innocently.

"What makes you think that?" The older man replied, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"It made you cry." Spencer pointed out.

"No! I... I just got something in my eye, that's all."

"Oldest excuse in the book." The young genius smirked.

Morgan groaned. There was no denying it, especially when Reid had the same profiling skills as he did. The song was beautiful, not that he really liked country music that much. Spencer was still smirking at him, causing a scowl to form on his face.

"The song was okay. Happy now?"

"It was more than 'okay', just admit it." Reid urged.

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell Garcia."

"You better not, Pretty Boy, or I'll kick your ass to next Wednesday." Derek threatened.

"You know there's a country song called 'I Could Kick Your Ass', it's by-"

"That's what I'll be doing if you don't shut up about country music."

"Admit you loved that song on the radio."

"No."

"Have it your way then." With that, Spencer pulled out his cell phone and took off in a sprint. Angry shouts came from Derek as he gave chase. Reid knew Morgan was the faster of the two, but he zigzagged through the parking lot, going around other vehicles and anything else he could use to slow down his older colleague. Morgan tried to double his efforts after Spencer dialed Garcia's number and she picked up.

"Hello, my Junior G-Man! What can I do for you?"

"Garcia! Morgan likes- Oof!" He grunted as a heavier form plowed into him, knocking him to the pavement. Derek cried out in victory as he snatched Reid's cell phone before he could grab it himself.

"Morgan likes what? Reid, what were you going to-"

"Nothing!" Morgan half shouted in Penelope's ear. "He was going to say nothing!"

"Nothing? Well it sure doesn't sound-"

Not waiting for the technical analyst to finish, Derek slapped the phone shut, ending the call. Spencer tried to struggle from under Morgan's weight, but he lacked the adequate strength to do so.

"Oh no, you don't." The dark skinned agent sneered as he reached out behind him.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Hotch glanced at his watch, wondering where Morgan and Reid were. They had left the hotel at the same time, and there was barely any traffic on the way over. Neither of them were answering their phones, which worried the BAU leader. They needed all their heads in on this case, and being late doing who knows what wasn't acceptable. Announcing his departure, Aaron exited the station. Intending to reach one of the large black SUVs, he stopped when he saw his two agents standing by a pole. Fixing up a stern glare, he headed towards the two, ready to demand why they were late.

Upon reaching closer, he stopped when he noticed Reid standing with his back against the pole, with his arms around it. Morgan stood a couple feet away, with a rather smug look on his face. The Unit Chief dared himself to step closer, it was then when he looked behind the pole Reid was against, he saw two silver rings linked together by a short chain around the younger man's wrists, and a second pair was fastened around his ankles.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at Derek, who's smug look vanished when he laid eyes on his fuming boss.

"Care to explain?" Hotch asked in a tone that made Morgan's blood pressure rise.

"Hotch, Morgan likes country music!" Spencer blurted out before Derek had a chance to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Is that so?" Aaron asked, his expression not changing. Morgan was about to deny it, but realized there was no point now. After ordering Morgan to free Reid, they walked back towards the station, but not before Hotch promised punishment for "goofing off" to both of them once the case was over.

"Morgan, I can't believe you did this all over a music genre." Hotch shook his head. "Besides, country music is actually pretty good."

"Oh no..." Derek groaned while Spencer smiled.

**The End!**


End file.
